Magical Kitty Fang Fang
by Miku Krul
Summary: Keadaan dunia dalam bahaya! Ada Ratu jahat yang menakut-nakuti warga dengan pasukan pinguinnya! Bisakah Magical Kitty Fang menghentikannya dengan bantuan Laki-laki misterius bertopi dinosaurus dan kekuatannya moe-nya?


Summary: Keadaan dunia dalam bahaya! Ada Ratu jahat yang menakut-nakuti warga dengan pasukan pinguinnya! Bisakah Magical Kitty Fang menghentikannya dengan bantuan Laki-laki misterius bertopi dinosaurus dan kekuatannya moe-nya?

Rated: T

Genre: Parody dan Humor

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta dan kak Nizam. Lagu Vocaloidnya punya Owata-P. Miku cuma pinjem karakter sama cerita di lagunya doang :v *dilemparkelaut

Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai, alur gaje, humor maksa, ranjau (baca: typo), de el el

~ HAPPY READING!~

" Dokter Yaya! Robotmu sudah hidup!" teriak sebuah robot berbentuk bola.

" Apa?! Kau yakin Ochobot?" jawab si dokter cilik berkerudung pink, Yaya.

" Iya dokter! Dan dia juga mendapatkan hati dan badan seorang moe!" ucap Ochobot.

" Wah! Itu sebuah keajaiban! Ayo kita temui dia!" ajak Yaya. " Ayo!" jawab Ochobot.

Mereka berdua pun pergi menemui robot buatan Yaya di laboratorium Yaya. Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat sang robot sedang melihat sekitarnya. Lalu, sang robot pun melihat Yaya dan Ochobot. Yaya yang melihat sang robot menatapnya pun mengajaknya berkenalan.

" Hai, namaku Yaya. Dan ini Ochobot, asistenku. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yaya. Sang robot pun hanya mendengus kesal.

" Kau belum memberiku nama tapi sudah menanyakan namaku? Yang benar saja!" ucap sang robot kesal. Yaya pun menepuk jidatnya.

' Bagaimana aku bisa lupa memberikannya nama untuknya!' batin Yaya.

" Hehehe… maaf. Hm… bagaimana kalau Jeremy?" saran Yaya.

" Tidak. Terlalu terkesan _nerd_." Jawab sang robot.

" Hm… Len?" saran Yaya lagi.

" Yang bener aja. Itukan nama penyanyi aslinya. Nanti fanficnya jadi crossover ama misc. V*sensor*" jawab sang robot.

" Iya, maaf. Ah! Kau mau nama yang seperti apa?" tanya Yaya.

" Nama yang terkesan keren dan dingin." Jawab sang robot. Yaya pun berpikir hingga muncul satu nama dari otaknya.

" Ah! Bagaimana kalau Fang?" tanya Yaya semangat.

" Boleh juga." Jawab sang robot, Fang.

" Ok. Sekarang kita saling berkenalan, ya. Aku Yaya dan ini Ochobot." Ucap Yaya

" Aku Fang." Jawab si robot, Fang.

" Jadi, apa kau mau berkeliling kota? Kalau kau mau, aku dan Ochobot bisa menemanimu." Tawar Yaya

Fang pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka pun pergi berkeliling kota. Di perjalanan, mereka berkenalan dengan banyak orang hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan salah satu teman baik Yaya, Boboiboy.

" Hai Yaya! Hai Ochobot! Kalian sedang berjalan-jalan dengan siapa?" tanya Boboiboy saat melihat Yaya dan Ochobot bersama Fang.

" Oh, ini robot baruku. Namanya Fang." Jawab Yaya

" Salam kenal." Ucap Fang

" Salam kenal Fang! Aku Boboiboy! By the way, kamu itu lucu deh!" ucap Boboiboy yang membuat Fang merinding.

Mereka berempat pun saing berbincang-bincang mengenai Fang. Beberapa menit kemudian, ada seorang warga kota yang berteriak histeris.

" Tolong! Ada pasukan pinguin yang menuju ke sini!" teriak si warga kota.

Mendengar itu, warga yang lain pun menjadi panik. Ada yang lari menuju rumah, ada yang berteriak histeris di tengah jalan, dan yang paling membuat sweatdrop itu adalah ada yang selfie sambil berteriak lalu di upload di jejaring sosial. Fang yang bingung karena melihat ketiga temannya terlihat ketakutan pun bingung.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kalian terlihat ketakutan?" tanya Fang

" Itu karena-" belum selesai Yaya menjawab, ada suara tertawa seorang gadis dari jalan.

" Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Apa kalian merindukanku, warga Pulau Rintis?" tanya sang gadis, Ratu Ying.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab ku , hah?!" tanya Ratu Ying kesal.

Fang merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Ratu Ying pun ingin menjawabnya. Tapi Fang dihentikan oleh Yaya.

" Ayo kita kembali ke laboratoriumku secara pelan-pelan." Bisik Yaya

Mereka berempat pun pergi ke laboratorium Yaya tanpa ketahuan Ratu Ying. Setelah tiba disana, mereka pun segera memikirkan cara untuk mengalahka Ratu Ying. Tiba-tiba Yaya menemukan sebuah ide.

" Ah! Aku menemukan sebuah ide!" ucap Yaya kera

" Apa idenya?" tanya Fang, Boboiboy, dan Ochobot bersamaan.

" Karena Fang mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban moe, kita gunakan saja keajaibannya!" jawab Yaya

" Emang gimana caranya?" tanya Fang

" Kau harus... mencium... Boboiboy." Jawab Yaya

" APA?!" ucap Fang histeris

" Itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita coba." Ucap Yaya pasrah

Karena Yaya mengatakan itu, Fang pun setuju. Yaya pun menutup matanya sedangkan Fang dan Boboiboy sedang ber-chuu ria. Sesaat kemudian pun, Fang berubah menjadi... Magical Kitty Fang Fang! Tapi...

"Woy! Kenapa aku telanjang?!" tanya Fang kesal dan malu

" Entahlah. Ayo! Kita serang Ratu Ying dengan kekuatan moe!" jawab Yaya

 _MAGICAL KITTY FANG FANG!_

" Ih! Kenapa sih dari tadi alian nggak ngejawab pertanyaanku?!" tanya Ratu Ying kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Tiba-tiba...

"Makan ini! Serangan lobak merah ajaib meow! Aku mengucapkannya dengan salah meow!" ucap Magical Kitty Fang Fang.

" Apa?!" ucap Ratu Ying sambil melihat Fang kesal tapi tiba-tiba Ratu Ying nosebleed dan pergi.

 _MAGICAL KITTY FANG FANG!_

" Cepetan Ochobot! Ambil foto aib Fang!" perintah Yaya

" Baik!" jawab Ochobot sambil pergi dan memfoto Fang.

 _MAGICAL KITTY FANG FANG!_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Fang pun dikerumunin banyak orang. Fang merasa sangat keren. Tapi tiba-tiba...

" Aduh! Woy! Jangan pegang telinga aku meow! Jangan tarik ekor aku juga meow!" ucap Fang kesal dan malu

 _MAGICAL KITTY FANG FANG!_

" Kamu terlalu lucu Fang!" ucap Ochobot sambil tertawa geli sehingga Fang langsung membogemnya dan pergi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Fang pun bertanya pada Yaya.

" Woy Yaya! Kenapa aku harus nyium si topi dinousaurus itu untuk berubah sih?!" tanya Fang sedikit kesal

" Tapi dengan begitu akan terlihat lebih moe!" jawab Yaya bersemangat

" Bayangin aja aku nggak nyium kamu, Fang." Ucap Boboiboy sambi tersenyum

" Kalian semua aneh!" ucap Fang kesal

SKIP TIME

Beberapa hari kemudian pun Ratu Ying datang lagi sehingga Magical Kitty Fang Fang beraksi kembali!

" Hm... dimana ya Ratu Ying? Gara-gara dia aku harus berubah lagi." Ucap Fang sedikit kesal. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa seseorang bertopeng dengan topi dinosaurus dari atas gedung.

" Ahahaha!" ucap seseorang bertopeng dengan topi dinosaurus itu lalu melompat. Menurut Fang, seseorang bertopeng dengan topi dinosaurus itu mau menolong dirinya. Tapi masalahnya dia belum melakukan apa-apa dan sepertinya seseorang bertopeng dengan topi dinosaurus itu mau menerjang dan memeuknya.

.

Apa yang diperkirakan Fang pun terjadi. Untungnya Fang berhasil menghindar dari pelukan seseorang bertopeng dengan topi dinosaurus itu.

" Magical Kitty Fang Fang!" ucap seseorang bertopeng dengan topi dinosaurus itu.

" Menjijikan! Diam! Menyingkir dariku, dasar mesum!" ucap Fang sambil menonjok lalu menginjak seseorang bertopeng dengan topi dinosaurus itu.

Fang pun segera pergi dari sana dan bertemu dengan Ratu Ying.

" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kitty Fang Fang!" ucap Ratu Ying lalu menyerang Magical Kitty Fang.

Mereka pun betarung. Lalu tiba-tiba Magical Kitty Fang Fang terjatuh dengan pose yang sangat imut sehingga Ratu Ying nosebleed saat melihatnya dan pergi.

" Aku akan kembali!" teriak Ratu Ying

Fang yang melihat itu pun sweatdrop. ' Dasar aneh!' batin Fang

Setelah itu Fang pun berjalan menuju Teras Kota tapi tiba-tiba Gopal, Amy, dan Suzy jadi aneh. Dan yang membuat Fang tambah bingung adalah semua orang mengejarnya!

' Kenapa semua orang mengejarku?!' batin Fang histeris

Karena untuk melindungi kesuciannya, Fang pun mengalahkan teman atau musuhnya. Menurut Fang mereka sama aja! Menggunakan baju yang imut, Magical Kitty Fang Fang akan maju dengan kekuatan moenya!

 _MAGICAL KITTY FANG FANG!_

" Sepertinya kamu dalam masalah, Kitty Fang Fang."

" A-aku bahkan nggak pernah ngarepin kamu ada disini, meow!" ucap Kitty Fang Fang lalu kabur.

 _MAGICAL KITTY FANG FANG!_

Saat Fang berusaha kabu dari, dia malah bertemu dengan Ratu Ying. Ratu Ying yang tiba-tiba melihat Magical Kitty Fang Fang nosebleed.

" Ugh! Serangan yang kuat!" ucap Ratu Ying sambil mengelap nosebleed-nya.

" Aku bahkan nggak ngapa-ngapain meow!" ucap Kitty Fang Fang lalu kabur lagi.

 _MAGICAL KITTY FANG FANG!_

Karena sudah kehabisan akal untuk pergi ke mana, akhirnya Kitty Fang Fang pergi ke laboratorium Yaya. Sesampainya disana, Kitty Fang Fang bertemu dengan Yaya. Tapi...

" Fang! Lihat-lihat! Aku bunya baju baru untukmu!" ucap Yaya sambil memegang baju baru untuk Kitty Fang Fang lalu menghampiri Kitty Fang Fang.

" Woy! Aku ini laki-laki, meow!" jawab Kitty Fang Fang kesal

" Terus apa masalahnya?" tanya Yaya.

KRIK KRIK

Kitty Fang Fang pun hanya sweatdrop dan pergi.

 _MAGICAL KITTY FANG FANG!_

" Huh! Aku... terlalu... capek meow..." ucap Kitty Fang Fang lalu pundung dipojokkan

Ochobot yang melihat Kitty Fang Fang pun mendatanginya dan memegang kakinya. Kitty Fang Fang pun mengira Ochobt akan menghiburnya, tapi ternyata...

" Kau itu laki-laki yang menyedihkan, Kitty Fang Fang." Ucap Ochobot yang membuat Kitty Fang Fang pun kesal tapi hanya bisa pasrah karena yang dikatakan Ochobot itu benar.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN!

Wkwkwkw! Fin dengan gaje-nya. Betewe, Happy Birthday Fang! Maaf telat sehari (Fang: Tau ah gelap!) Ini Miku bikin khusus buat ultah Fang loh! (Readers: Nggak nanya!)

Maafin Miku ya! (Readers: Nggak Bakal!) Soalnya lagunya juga begitu. Miku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi...

.

.

.

Review please? ^^


End file.
